Rubrum
RUBRUM BELONGS TO PEAK! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO USE HER! THANK YOU! Appearance * Mahogany brown scales ** Darker underscales/secondary scales * Beige underbelly ** Wing flaps fade from the beige of her underbelly to the darker brown of her secondary scales. * All sorts of swirling and spiraling tattoos on her wings, along with some silver and white speckles. Abilities Personality History * Hatched at night with no full moons about 200 years after Darkstalker * Pretty nice childhood; good relationship with her brother, but dislikes his cunning personality; learned she had animus powers when she enchanted a stick to hit her brother on the head a couple of time when she got annoyed with him when she was little ** Very close to her parents * Met Thoughtseeker (Night/Sea) at school; became best friends with him ** Graduated from college years later with a degree in metalworking * Traded letters with Thoughtseeker and her family while she worked * Used her animus powers to nudge her metalworking skills along; once she got her desired result, she put her magic in a scroll so she couldn't use it ** She was in her workshop one day when a SeaWing came in, stole her scroll, and enchanted her magic to come to him instead ** Enchanted her to transform into a mindless metal dragon that matched her body shape but was made of gears and metal parts; same thing she had been working on (but it was going to be a decoration) ** She was technically herself, but she was taken over and her normal body was covered with the metal thing, so she was a lot bigger * Stayed under his control for years, doing all his dirty work. Terrorized many villages and dragons ** During a fight, received a bad blow to the head and somehow regained temporary control of herself ** Flew off to the edge of the Sea Kingdom and hid herself and traded letters with Thoughtseeker * Trident started tracking her down * Thoughtseeker went to help her ** Rubrum evaded Trident's capture and attempted to steal her scroll back. ** Trident caught her almost immediately as she tried to break into his base (which was her old metalworking shop) * Chained her up; Thoughtseeker somehow snuck in and freed her; as she left, Trident and Thoughtseeker got into a fight ** Went back to the same beach at the edge of the Sea Kingdom ** Sent letters to her old shop in hopes that they would return with Thoughtseeker's handwriting; never did. * Became depressed and decided to jump into the sea; did so and sank to the bottom ** Metal body corroded and rusted rather quickly; a few minutes after her metal body died, it sort of 'hatched open' ** Original/natural Rubrum came out; swam to surface to find an eager Thoughtseeker waiting for her with her scroll * He succeeded in killing Trident and got her scroll back; hadn't been responding to her letters because he was trying to find her ** Rubrum burned the scroll and received her animus magic again; transported it into a rock, covered it in metal and then in concrete and shells to disguise it and chucked it to the bottom of the ocean * Happily lived with Thoughtseeker WOW THAT IS DEVELOPED Gallery Rubrum-COLLAGE.jpg|Aesthetic by me! Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:MudWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Merchant)